Conventionally, communication devices provided with a telephone function, facsimile function, or other communication functions have also been provided with a database (also referred to as a “telephone directory” or “address directory”; hereinafter, this database will be referred to as a “telephone directory”) for storing contact data, such as telephone numbers, fax numbers, and e-mail addresses. After recording data for a contact in the telephone directory, the user can initiate a call to a contact simply by selecting the contact from the telephone directory. In this way, the user can initiate calls to contacts without having to input the contact's telephone number or other contact data and without having to remember those numbers, while at the same time avoiding calls to wrong numbers caused by incorrectly entering the number. As a result, telephone directories are now in widespread use in all types of communication devices.